Go Spine Go, punch that bear!
by MovieGal007
Summary: Rabbit decides to see if her brother really would fight a bunch of bears.


Steam Powered Giraffe Fanfiction. Based on the Go Spine Go song!

Midnight to six am in the Walter Manor was often a quiet time. The human members of the family and Walter workers were often sleeping at this time of night. A storm outside added to the creepy mood. The house was dark and lightning illuminated said dark randomly, creating frightening shapes that danced upon the walls. The flickering of a blow touch flashed in one of the old unused labs in the Walter Manor. Rabbit giggled to herself most of the time before cackling like a mad scientist every few minutes. "It's alive! Alive!" she squealed in pure delight as little red lights flickered on the table.

"What's alive Rabbit?" Hatchworth said suddenly poking his head into the lab.

Rabbit gave out a surprised squeal, like a child being caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Hatchy! Don't sneak up on me like t-t-that!"

Hatchworth apologized as he came into the lab and began looking around. Rabbit has stacks of random metal parts, wiring, gaskets and strange colored faux fur sometimes used in their costumes during special, request shows. "What are you making?" He asked.

Rabbit giggled loudly and quickly covered her mouth before sticking her head out the door frame and making sure she and Hatchworth were alone. The Spine 80% of the time could be found in the Hall of Wires during this time of night, interfacing and surfing the internet but every once and awhile he seemed to get an urge to wander the house at night and check that everything and everyone was okay. Going so far as to lean into rooms and check that the humans in the family were sleeping soundly. Rabbit never knew what brought on this melancholy and the Spine would deny it completely if she questioned him but sometimes after checking the house and its occupants, the Spine would just stand in the door frame and watch his main technician, David Bennett, sleep.

"I'll t-t-t-tell you Hatchy. Its' funny. Remember our song Go Spine Go?" She asked with a giggle between every word.

Hatchworth broke into a big grin. "Do I! The audience laughed so much. Though I don't think the Spine liked it very much. Say Rabbit what is diarrhea anyway?"

Rabbit shrugged, "I t-t-think it's some kinda human illness. But remember the lyrics about the Spine fighting a bear to protect a human?" She held up part of her creation, it's roughly bear shaped head opened and closed its jaws weakly as red eyes dashed around.

"You made a bear to test the Spine?" Hatchworth asked.

Rabbited nodded excitedly. "More than one, f-f-for fun. So much fun and laughs. Want t-t-to help me Hatchy?"

Hatchworth smiled. "Okay!" he agreed, fun was always welcome around the manor.

***************************Three days later***************************

The Spine walked side by side his main technician David Bennett down one of the long hallways of the Walter's manor. The Spine making a note to slow his step pace so David would not have to struggle to keep up. While David was tall for a human, he was still a few inches shorter than the Spine.

"Everything looked good on your check up today Spine." David said with a smile, going over the notes on the clip board he was carrying. "Keep going like this and you'll be playing music another 100 years from now."

"Well I have a very good technician. One of the best." The Spine said truthfully. David was one of the best technicians the Spine had ever had assigned to him. Though it had taken a long time for them to warm up to each other, they had a professional relationship for so long, only now was David becoming more friendly and open with The Spine. If the Spine asked the right question David would open up about his life, his sister, his hopes and dreams. The Spine always treated any information David shared with the highest respect.

At the compliment, David blushed and looked back down at his notes, the Spine smiled a little more. Humans were such amazing creatures. Every move, ever reaction, every feeling, even the way they slept or stayed perfectly still. The Spine found it all beautiful.

Abruptly the Spine, lost in thought, walked right into David's back. He had stopped walking, right as they reached one of the hallway intersections. David fell forward but the Spine grabbed his shoulders steadying his friend on his feet. "David, I am so sorry." The Spine said worried he had bruised the human, but David wasn't looking at him.

The Spine followed David's gaze down the hallway. Three colorful bear-like creatures standing around four feet tall were about 25 feet away. One was purple, one was yellow and one was pink. But the fur seemed ill-fitting as metal endo skeletons could be seen around the joints and the face area. Each bear was adorned with a pair of glowing red eyes. The red eyes focused on the two of them. These were not anything of Walter the 6th making. The Spine was sure of that. Possibilities ran through the Spine head. It had been a long time since the manor had been attacked but it had happened before.

The three bears began to giggle, a creepy metallic sound. Holding out their arms as if wanting a hug they began to approach the duo. "Let's be friends." One said between the giggling. The Spine took a step in front of David, shielding him as the fluffy little monsters approached.

"Spine…." David whispered putting his hand on the musician's shoulder. The Spine stretched his neck so he could keep one eye on the threat in front but also turn his head to look at David. Three more little bears were now approaching from the opposite hall. Blue, red and green were there colors. As soon as David noticed them, they had begun making the same creepy giggling laughter. "Play with us." "We want to play with you." "Let's play." "Be our friends."

"Go back the way we came." Spine ordered, turning his body and holding his arms out towards both threats, David still at his back.

"You don't have to tell me twice." David said as he began to run down the hallway they had come from. But he slid short after a moment. "Spine!" he shouted, the Spine didn't have to look back, and the fear in David's voice was enough to understand what was happening. Two more bears, raspberry red and orange we approaching fast from the other side. Eight mechanical monsters in total, slowly approaching them. David backed up as close to the Spine as he could, the bears were herding them toward the wall, cornering them.

"What do you want?" The Spine asked as the semi-circle of rainbow nightmares now had himself and David trapped against a wall. They stopped maybe ten feet from the now captured duo. "We want you to play with us." The seemingly in charge bear said with a giggle.

"No." The Spine answered stepping away from David and over the bears with his long legs. The Spine then raced down the hall at top speed and turned a corner out of sight. When they could no longer see the Spine the bears returned there red gaze on the now very alone, very confused and very scared human.

Rabbit and Hatchworth looked down from a side room, close enough to see the fun, too far to be noticed. "Do you think we should intervene? David seems quite scared." Hatchworth asked Rabbit who was laughing.

"N-n-no way Hatchy. T-t-this is just getting good." Rabbit rocked on her heels in mirth.

The bears giggling began again. "I guess we'll have to settle for playing with you." The lead bear said looking right at David. Each bear raised their arms; suddenly bits of fur went flying as black claws appeared from the hands. Three claws per hand, each about three inches long. David's back was against the wall, he couldn't do anything. He was trapped. "SPINE!" He screamed as loud as he could, closing his eyes, as the lead bear leapt at him.

Nothing happened. David opened his eyes. There was the Spine holding the bears back in a net woven from wires. He gave a great tug and moved all eight of them back a few steps, giving David some room. "Are you hurt?" The Spine asked, worrying greatly that he had not been quick enough.

David sunk to his knees, panting and shaking a bit. "I…*pant*… thought you had *gasp*…abandoned me." He had been terrified, the Spine could see that.

"I would never abandon you. I am sorry I didn't have time to explain what I was doing. Are you hurt?" The Spine repeated softly, he would have help David up if not for the net full of squirming, but no longer giggling, teddy-bot bears.

David got to his legs, knees shaking a bit. "No, I'm okay thanks to you." David brushed his hair back, a calming gesture The Spine has noticed in his time with the technician. "I'm sorry I doubted you." David apologized quietly. He should have known better. None of the robots, but especially not the Spine, would ever abandon a human in danger if it could be helped.

The Spine gave a nod and David knew it was okay. Now not in danger David came a bit closer to the netted bears, studying them. "Where do you think they came from?" he asked.

The Spine was about to answer when "Spiiiinnnne! You did it! You saved David from the bears!" Rabbit shouted, racing up to them. Hatchworth right behind her.

"Rabbit, do you know what's going on?" Spine asked still keeping his hold on the net of wriggling teddy-bots.

"You fought a bear to protect David, though you didn't punch it like in the song." Hatchworth explained looking at the trapped bears.

"In the song…" The Spine frowned. There had only been one song about him fighting a bear, "Rabbit was this your idea? Did you make these bears to test me?"

Rabbit nodded excitably "And you passed with 100% grade-A super fine quality! Good job Spiney!"

"Rabbit! I'm surprised at you. David could have been seriously hurt or any other human in the manor for that point. You gave them claws? Have you forgotten your vow of peace?" The Spine scolded.

Rabbit pouted. "I would Never forget something like t-t-t-that!" Rabbit grabbed the net from Spine and pulled out the closest bear bot. "Look see!" She wiggled the black claw. "Silicone! It wasn't gonna hurt David."

"Wait…then what was it going to do?" David asked coming closer unafraid of the rainbow pile of bears anymore.

As if in answer, the blue bear at the bottom of the net reach out, claws wiggling and dug them right into the back of David's knee. He gave a yelp and hopped out of reach swallowing his laugh as he looked up at the bots.

"They tickle?" he asked surprised, Rabbit nodded.

"Yup programed for lots of laughs, you don't laugh nearly enough, do you David?" Rabbit teased, pushing the bear she was holding at David, letting it just reach his sides to tickle. This time he laughed out loud and backed up to the wall. Rabbit followed letting the little robot bear continue to tickle David's ribs.

The Spine smirked slightly; He liked seeing David laugh and Rabbit did have a point. His tech didn't smile nearly enough but "That's enough Rabbit." The Spine said after a minute.

"Aww party pooper." She pouted once more but brought the bear back to the net.

David was still smiling and as he caught his breath, he got a glint of mischief in his eyes. "You know I think Isabella would love to meet these little bears."

An hour later Isabella's screams of laughter filled the manor.

Please review.


End file.
